Dragon Ball: Legacy Battles
Dragon Ball: Legacy Battles is a Free-To-Play fighting game for Phones. Story War Planet Arc ---- Chapter 1: The story begins with a Saiyan known as Cobbel waking up on a grassy field, with no memory of who he is. All he knows is that his name is Cobbel, he is a saiyan, and that he knows how to fight. Just as he gets up, he is ambushed by Saibamen and Broly. He manages to defeat the Saibamen but gets pounded by Broly. Luckily, Son Goku arives and saves him from the Raging Saiyan. The two discuss whats happening when a laser nearly hits them. A Small imp guy named Garlic Jr is attacking them. They both manage to take him down, but can't destroy him because he is immortal. This, plus Broly getting back up for round 2, convinces Goku that its time to leave as he uses Instant Transmission to teleport him and Cobbel out of there. They teleport a short distance away as Goku attempts to explain the situation, but are ambushed by Saibamen and Cell Jrs. ---- Chapter 2: After defeating the Cell Jrs and Saibamen, Goku decides the safest thing to do is to take Cobbel back to the Lookout. He takes him to it where the rest of the Z-Fighters are holding up in. They explain that someone named Cronik had used the Dragon Balls to create a world filled with different locations across time and summon warriors to be trapped in it. They then say that they need to find them again to wish everything back to normal. When Yamcha asks who he is, Cobbel replies that he doesn't know. Goku then asks if they could spar real quick to get to know his abilities, to which Cobbel agrees. To their shock, after the fight Cobbel uses the Kamehameha, learning that he can copy abilities he's seen preformed. He has a few more rounds against Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo before the gang decide to head out to find the Balls. Thus begins an adventure. ---- Chapter 3: While searching for the 1st Dragon Ball, Cobbel and Vegeta come across a girl being attacked by the Ginyu Force, who claim to be working for this mystery man. Vegeta and Cobbel defeat the Force as they retreat. The girl reveals that her name is Cornal and that she is a saiyan. Cobbel suddenly gets the feeling that he knows her, but just then three figures ambush them: Dr. Gero and Android 17 & 18. The three hold them off as Cobbel is told to get Cornal to saftey. Flying back to the Lookout, they spot a Dragon Ball guarded by Majin Buu, who was convinced by Pilaf to keep it from the heroes via the bribe of candy. The two Saiyans can't budge the Majin, but they manage to reveal Pilaf is misleading him. Buu punts Pilaf into the distance and gives the two the Dragon Ball, coming with them back to the Lookout. ---- Chapter 4: When they return to the Lookout, Cobbel informs them about the ambush. As they wonder why 17 & 18 would go rouge again, Cobbel and Cornal decide to spar. To their surprise, they're almost equally matched in combat. Before they could ponder this, they are told to head out to find the 6 other Balls. Using the Dragon Radar, they head to the next location. Little did they know, 5 figures where watching them... They find 2 Dragon Balls at Muscle Tower being held by the Red Ribbon Army. After punching their way through the army, they learn Cell has taken over the Army, with Android 19 at his side. The two barley manage to beat them but are thrown into a trap room, inside which is a robotic clone of Kid Buu. The two cannot harm the robot, but Master Roshi manages to save them, grab the balls, and flee from Cell's wrath. ---- Chapter 5: After finding those two balls, Cobbel heads off to the Namek area of the planet as two more balls where located there. What he finds is a figure in a black suit and cloak destroying a Namekian Village, with one Namekian trying to fight him off. Cobbel joins the Namekian in fighting the hooded figure, who confirms his name is Cronik. After Cronik is fought off, Cobbel suddenly remembers the Namekians name: Pine. The two walk towards the next location, discussing their amnisia. Before long, they spot Broly and Dr. Wheelo trying to find the other Balls. The four get into a fight, with Broly and Wheelo coming out on top. Just as Broly is about to end Pine, Cobbel suddenly activates Super Saiyan and manages to defeat Broly. The villains leave as Cobbel expresses confusion over his new form. The two then head on to find the Balls. ---- Chapter 6: When the two get back, Cobbel shows off his new form. Goku is confused because, even though Cobbel is strong, he wasn't strong enough to trigger the transformation. They decide to spar with him, and they realize the form isn't even as strong as it should be. They decide to ignore it as they head out for the last Dragon Balls. This time, only Goku and Vegeta go out to get it; Cobbel stays at the lookout. While at the Lookout, however, it's suddenly ambushed by Cronik, alongside Dr. Gero, Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr, and Broly. While the gang manage to defeat Wheelo and Garlic Jr, Broly, Gero, and Cronik overpower them. Cobbel, Cornal, and Pine all prepare to attack them at once, but Gero snaps his fingers and the three suddenly black out. Broly grabs them as he, Gero, and Cronik retreats away. ---- Chapter 7: '''Cobbel, Pine, and Cornal are brought to Croniks hideout where Cronik procedes to beat up Cobbel. After a hopeless fight, Cronik reveals a shocking truth that explains Cobbel's copy ability and early Saiyan access: all three of them are actually Androids! They where created by Dr. Gero and Dr. Wheelo to be nearly organic-like, right down to power levels. They managed to escape but had their minds wiped in the process. After another hopless attack, Cronik manages to revert the three back to his control. Suddenly, however, Goku and his friends bust in, having found his base. While the Z-Fighters handle Cronik's minions, Goku fights Cobbel. While Goku's attempts to snap the other saiyan out of it don't work, Cobbel reconizing Goku's fighting style from when they've sparred does the trick. Cobbel then snaps the other two out of it as well. ---- '''Chapter 8: '''So begins the final battle between the Z-Fighters and Cronik's group. Killin takes on Wheelo and wins, Vegeta fights Garlic Jr and knocks him down, Piccolo battles Dr. Gero and shuts him down, and Goku wins a battle between him and Broly. After that, Cronik and the three rouge Androids battle him. During the battle, however, Cronik lands a fatal blow on Cornal, killing her off in front of Cobbel and Pine, Cobbel, shocked and extremely angered, tries to power up further. Cronik explains that Cobbel has a built-in limiter and he can't go any higher power then he has now. However, by overheating himself, he manages to destroy the limiter and tap into his full power, which Cronik claims to be higher then Cell. After a long battle, Cobbel reigns victory, and with a combind blast with Pine, destroys Cronik once and for all. ---- '''Chapter 9: While the Z-Fighters celebrate their victory, Cobbel can't help but feel bad for his friends death. Goku tries to cheer him up, saying that Bulma can fix Cornal in a jiffy, with her being an android and all. Sure enough, one trip back to the Lookout later and Cornal is good as new, with both her and Pines limiters removed as well. So the heroes use the Dragon Balls to return everyone back to their home timeline. Cobbel, Cornal, and Pine return with the Z-Fighters to their home timeline, and Dende offers them to live at the Lookout, to which they accept. Before they leave, however, Goku asks if Cobbel could give him a true fight, with no holding back. He agrees and the two fight. Cobbel manages to get the best of Goku, but the Earth Saiyan activates Super Saiyan Blue for round 2. With both grinning, they jump at each other as the credits roll. Cell Apocalypse Arc The Cooler Army Arc Gameplay Controls are designed for touch, rather than adapting buttons or virtual joysticks. Gameplay includes light, medium, and heavy attack options, as well as block and dodge. The character can shuffle back or sprint forward, and each hero has three of their own special attacks. Synergy Bonuses reward the player for combining characters who have a unique relationship. For example, combining Goku and Vegeta rewards the entire team with a +10% block proficiency. As characters take and deal damage, a power meter fills which indicates the potential for unique moves. Occasionally, both characters will "Clash" and you will need to tap all the buttons on the screen to win the clash. There are over ??? characters to choose from, each one can be leveled up by fighting others or through training. Once a character is at a high enough level, you can use "Dragon Stones" to turn your character into their next form. For example, is Goku is at a high enough level, you can use Dragon Stones to upgrade him into Kaioken Goku, then into Super Saiyan Goku, then Super Saiyan 2, so on. You can swap between forms whenever you like. Some characters have multiple transformations, some one have one, and some don't have one at all. Using Dragon Stones on a maxed out character beefs up their stats instead. You can gain Dragon Stones in many ways: *Buying them using Zeni at Popo's Shop *Winning Events or Legacy Battles *Completing Challenges In order to summon characters themselves, you'll need Summon Stones, which are gained via winning battles or buying from Popo's Store. Controls *Tap Right (Light Attack) *Hold Right (Heavy Attack) *Swipe Right (Dash Forward) *Tap Right From Distance (Shoot Ki) *Hold Left (Block) *Tap Left (Reflect) *Swipe Left (Dash Backwards) *Swipe Up/Down (Sidestep) *Tap Energy Icon (Super Attack) Characters *'Currently 175 Fighters' *'★☆☆☆☆ = Common' *'★★☆☆☆ = Uncommon' *'★★★☆☆ = Rare' *'★★★★☆ = Very Rare' *'★★★★★ = Sparking!!' Game Modes Standard VS Go online and fight against opponents. There are two types of matches: Casual Match, where you just go up against a randomly selected player regardless of level with low rewards, and Ranked Match, where the opponent is the same level as you and the winner gets better rewards. Each player picks one of their characters to play as. You can also watch matches instead and bet on who will win via Zeni. Challenges Complete challenges to gain rewards. Every day the Challenge Board gives you up to 10 Challenges a day, with each challenge completed earning you Zeni, Summon Stones, Dragon Stones, etc. After a day, the challenges reset. Tournament Once a week, a tournament opens up. Up to 20 players compete for a big prize in these, sometimes being a stack of Zeni or Summon Stones, other times being access to a character. There are different types of tournaments, each with different rewards: *World Tournament: 1,000,000 Zeni *Super World Tournament: 100 Summon Stones *Cell Games: A random character *Otherworld Tournament: A random character *Tournament of Power: The Insta-Evolve Stone Popo's Shop Popo's Shop is where you use your Zeni to buy things. Kami's Lookout Kami's Lookout is where you can use Summon Stones to unlock new characters. It cost 10 Stones to preform 1 Summon, and using 100 at once will garentee a Rare or Ultra-Rare character. Training There are two types of Training: physical, where a character spars with Mr. Popo in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and mental, where a character meditates with Kami. Depending on what kind of character you use, the more xp they gain from it. Example: Vegeta gains more xp through physical, while Frieza gains more through mental. While using Summon Stones, you have a chance to unlock a "training partner" to use instead of Popo or Kami. Again, each partner does better in a certan area and can be used three times. They include: *Default: Mr. Popo (Physical), Kami (Mental) *Common: Master Shen (Physical), Korin (Mental) *Uncommon: The Ox King (Physical), Fortuneteller Baba (Mental) *Rare: Piccolo (Physical), Elder Guru (Mental) *Ultra Rare: Beerus (Physical), Whis (Mental) *Sparking: Master Mutaito (Physical & Mental) Story Mode In Story Mode, you play as Cobbel as you join Goku and friends as they fight through different stories. Playing through Story Mode will help you unlock stuff for Cobbel, like outfits, special moves, and other things. War Planet Arc Legacy Mode Legacy Mode is where you can choose a stage that recreates the best battles from the Dragon Ball franchise. If you manage to complete them, you can earn rewards like Zeni and Stones. Each stage are catagorized: *''Dragon Ball Origins Saga'' *''Dragon Ball Z Saga'' *''Dragon Ball Super Saga'' *''Dragon Ball Films/Specials Saga'' *''Dragon Ball What-If? Saga'' Special Events Step Into the Grand Tour *Characters GT Goku, Omega Shenron, Baby, and Majiuub Added *40% Discount at Popo's store for GT Related items Trivia *While Microtransactions are in the game, it's completley optional. 100% of the games content can be played without paying anything. *There are 144 different characters in the game, counting Super Forms and Fusions.